The Hunting of Hunter
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: A young mutant with the ability to shapeshift into different Animals comes to Xavier's School seeking help. Her name is Hunter, but in reality, she is the Hunted. Rating is Just in Case. Rogue/Logan, Scott/Jean
1. Prologue

Prologue

The snow had melted, causing the rivers and creeks to swell with melted snow and ice as they ran from the mountain peaks, to the far away oceans. Although the snow was gone, the weather was, however, still bitterly cold, and the man found himself shivering. He gazed longingly back, over his shoulder, at the large Biosphere he was guarding. It looked incredibly out of place where it stood, in the middle of a heavily wooded forest, beside a large, two story, log cabin. The man knew that inside the Biosphere, it was a constant 25 degrees Celsius, much warmer than the 12 degrees it was outside. The man ran his hand along the cold, metal surface of the shotgun he wore at his waist, drawing it from its holster, and fingering the trigger. He glanced back at the Biosphere. He had a gun, while the monster that lived within that Biosphere, the same one that had lived there for the past five years, was unarmed. The guard even doubted he's see the monster, and even if they did, by chance, meet, he doubted anything would happen. She was quite polite, and enjoyed chatting casually to the few people that entered the domain, however, the guard had been told by his boss, that the creature was not to be trusted, and, well, who was the guard to argue. His boss knew the monster better than anyone, he was her father.

The guard took a few halting steps toward the Biosphere, before looking back at the main house. His boss would be furious f he knew what he was doing. Content in the knowledge that no one was watching, the guard hurried to the heavy, metal door of the biosphere, fumbling the keys in his hand, he slid them into the lock, turning them until he heard the door click. Pushing heavily, he opened the door. He entered a tiny room with reinforced glass walls. He closed the door behind him, selecting another key from the ring, and sliding into the next door, which was much lighter than the first. The guard opened the door, and hurriedly closed it behind him, sighing in relief as he felt the warmth of the interior of the Biosphere.

He glanced around his surroundings. Great trees grew from the earth, and many other plants grew around the trees, in a decent replication of the forest outside. Straight ahead was a narrow path, which the guard knew led to a tiny wooden log cabin, the home of the 'monster' that dwelt there in the biosphere. A distant tricking told the guard that the little creek was still flowing through the Biosphere, supplying its sole occupant with water. He leaned against the door, breathing in the warm air. A slight rustling noise sounded from the trees, and the guard jumped, drawing his gun and aiming it at the tree, his finger poised on the trigger. He waited for a few seconds, before concluding that it must have been the wind, and put away his gun, relaxing. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the guard realized with a pang that he was in a Biosphere, and that there was no wind.

By then, however, it was too late. The guard felt a sudden pain in his arm, and looked down, only to see a spider hurriedly crawling back into the undergrowth. He felt darkness begin to close around him, and let his eyes slide close sleepily, muttering under his breath.

"Damned Mutant."

XM XM XM XM XM

The spider watched from behind a leaf as the guard eyes slid closed, clicking its fangs together in a satisfied sort of way. It used a web and quickly lowered itself to the ground, before scurrying back out from underneath a bush. Several changes occurred, as the spider's body grew and changed shape, until it formed the shape of a young woman, aged in her mid to late teens, with long, dark hair, grey eyes, that softened to various shades of blue depending on her mood. She was dressed in a loose fitting jacket, and light pants. Biting her lip, she walked over to the guard, crouching beside him and gently touching his neck, relieved to feel a strong pulse beneath her fingers. She was sure that the bite of the species of spider she had transformed into was not fatal, but only lead to unconsciousness, but she felt netter knowing that the guard had not experienced an allergic reaction to the small dose she had injected into him.

Uncurling the guard's hand, she pulled the keys from his grasp, and walked away from his inert form, fetching a duffel bag and a suitcase from the undergrowth. She walked back to the glass door, and, choosing the right key, opened the first door, propping it open with a large rock. Changing keys, she opened the exterior door, and propped it open as she checked her bag and suitcase, until she was satisfied that she had all that she wanted form the biosphere. She stepped trough the door, throwing the keys over her shoulder back at the guard so when he woke up, he'd be able to get out, before closing the heavy metal door behind her. Smiling, the mutant breathed in the first fresh air she had encountered in five years. She picked up her bag and suitcase, and ran to the trees that surrounded the biosphere and house, hiding the objects, before turning around and running towards the large house, and transforming once more, this time into a bird, flew up to an open window on the second floor. She assumed her human form again, finding herself in the spare bedroom, and walked out into the corridor, before stepping into another bedroom. She glanced around, before opening a wardrobe, inhaling deeply as a familiar scent wafted from the belongings with the wardrobe. Grabbing some items from the wardrobe, the mutant girl crossed back over to the window, slid it open, changed from, and flew out of the house.

XM XM XM XM XM

From the shadows of the trees, the girl had one final glance of the place she once called home, before picking up her belongings, and turning her back on the buildings, running into the forest, a wide smile spread across her thin face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – eight months later

Matilda Dempsey, or as she now called herself, Hunter, walked along the concrete pavement, head bowed against the cold wind that blew her long, dark hair back, glancing over the fence into the heavily wooded schoolyard, carrying her belongings in battered and dirty Duffel bag, and a muddy suitcase. She stopped as she reached the front gate of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, reading the plaque on the metal gate, before stepping forward, resting her head between the metal bars of the gate. Although, essentially, she was the same girl that had escaped from the Biosphere prison eight long months ago, Matilda knew that she was very different. The scars that decorated her body where a testament to that. The scar on her shoulder where the bullet, fired from her fathers own gun, had pierced her flesh, and the many scratches that had been cut into her flesh, and had healed over. The most significant injury, from Matilda's point of view, was when, only two months after escaping, and still struggling to recover from the gunshot wound, she'd been hit by a car. She'd been in the form of a wolf at the time, and she remembered how she'd lay by the roadside for days, too weak, and overcome with pain, to do anything. Once, a man had stopped, pulling over near where she'd lay, and getting out. She remembered how frightened it had been as the tall, gruff looking man, dressed in a flannelette shirt, and a loose fitting leather jacket, had approached her. He'd smelt of Tobacco, whisky and other smells that, had she been in the condition, Matilda would have run away from, but she wasn't, so all she could do was whimper, and flinch away when the man moved to stroke her head. He'd pulled back momentarily, before leaning forward again. This time, Matilda hadn't been able to protest his touching her, and had lowered her head to the ground, stained with the blood she had lost. The man had stroked her head, assessing her injuries, seeming to instinctively know what had happened to her. He had picked her up in his, strong, arms, cradling her as he carried her to the truck he had been traveling in, and loaded her gently onto the floor in front of the passenger seat, while he hurried around to the driver's seat. Matilda had rested her head against the floor of the truck, and had let her eyes slid closed.

For the next month, she accompanied the man as he journeyed through Canada, always in the form of a wolf, as he searched for clues to his past. She had learnt of his being a mutant, and had heard him mention a place where mutants were safe, a school. She left him as soon as she had fully recovered, and regained her strength, slipping out through the night, and flying back to where he had first found her to recover her belongings, before beginning to slowly make her way southwards, out of the forest.

It had not taken all of the five months since she had left the mutant known as Wolverine for her to reach the school. She had made numerous stopovers along the way, calling upon sights she had planned on one day visiting with her father before her mutation had made its presence known, and she'd been made an outcast. She'd fended for herself, sticking to natural areas, as hunting was easier there compared with in the cities. It was then that she'd made up the persona of Hunter. It was how she lived during the long months alone, and she rather liked the image it gave her: Mysterious, dangerous, independent, and a force to reckoned with.

Matilda breathed in, running her hand along the cold metal bars. If she was Hunter, why was she running and hiding like this at a safe house for mutants? Matilda knew the answer. Although Hunter was brave, independent, and solitary, Matilda was not. Winter was coming, and as much as Matilda hated to admit it, she knew she would not live through a winter alone. She glanced across at the intercom device positioned in the wall next to the gate, and, sighing deeply, she pressed the button. To her surprise, the gates rolled open, but no voice issued from the speaker. Picking up her bags, she cautiously stepped through the bag, her eyes darting around, taking in the new surroundings. Matilda was thankful that she had taken some of the characteristics of the animals she had transformed into permanently, giving her heightened senses, and fast reflexes. As she slowly walked up the driveway, the gravel crunching slightly beneath her feet, her eyes rested on the large mansion that she assumed was her destination. Small groups of people, ranging from about twelve or thirteen years of age, to adults, could be seen participating in their daily activities outside. Matilda curiously glanced at a group of boys, playing basketball, smiling slightly, as a small boy moved unnaturally fast to get the ball to the opposite end of the court, and shot a goal.

She crossed over the driveway, passing a parked motorcycle as she walked up to the steps that lead to the wooden front door. She climbed up the steps, and, biting her lip pulled back on the knocker, letting it drop back onto the wood with a loud thud.

The door swung open after a few moments, and Matilda came face to face with a tall, dark skinned woman, with white hair, and a friendly face. Matilda swallowed nervously.

"Um, hi. My name is Matilda. Um, I um, need a little bit of help." She winced at how bad that sounded. The woman smiled.

"Hello, Matilda, my name is Ororo, but you can call me Storm." Storm smiled at the girl who stood before. Matilda suddenly felt painfully aware at how bad her appearance was. She was dirty, and her jeans were ripped. Her long hair was very messy, and greasy. Her brother's leather jacket, one of the things she'd taken the day she escaped, was too big for her skinny frame, and the shoes she wore, her old boots, were tattered, barely holding together.

Storm stepped back, and allowed Matilda to enter, the young girl watched with interest as the older woman's face became distant, before refocusing on Matilda herself.

"Come, there is someone who would like to meet you," Storm beckoned, and Matilda nodded, swallowing nervously. She followed Storm up a flight of stairs, and along a corridor, until they reached a wooden door. Storm knocked, and opened the door. A kind faced, elderly man was sitting behind a large oak desk. He smiled politely as he saw Matilda.

"Ah, Matilda, Welcome to Xaviers School for the gifted. I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"How, how did you know my name?" asked Matilda, both frightened and confused.

"I am a telepath. Storm, who you have already met, can control the weather. Everyone here is a mutant of some kind. We are not nearly as rare as you thought" He gestured towards the chairs opposite from his desk.

"Oh, okay" Matilda awkwardly stepped forward, lowering herself into one of the chairs. Storm stepped out of the room, and closed the door. Matilda rubbed her arms nervously.

"You do not need to be afraid, child" Xavier told her reassuringly.

"I'm not afraid; it's just been awhile since anyone was nice to me."

"Unfortunately, with mutants, that is often the case. Tell me, what is your mutation?"

Matilda had a slight suspicion that he already knew, but she told him anyway, "I'm a, well; I guess you'd call me a shape shifter. I can change into lots of different animals. When I'm in the form of a bird, I can usually fly, and I'm not bad at fighting in the form of a lion. I can travel long distances without getting tired when I'm in the form of a wolf, and I can move quite fast in short spurts, like a cheetah."

"Ah, a good set of skills to possess. Do you have any Telepathic abilities?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"I can usually sense when I'm near someone else with Telepathic abilities, and I'm receiving those sorts of feelings off you, although they are weak, and unfocused.

"Sometimes, when I'm transformed, I can sort of read the emotions and feelings of humans I'm near. Is that being Telepathic?"

"Yes, to a certain extent."

"Some of the traits of the animals I've transformed into, you know, like good hearing, fast reflexes, good night time vision, I can still use them when I'm human."

"Again, useful." The professor stated, moving around the desk. Matilda felt a pang in her chest when she realized he was in a wheelchair, but she knew not to dwell on it.

"Can you help me?" Matilda asked.

"You can stay here for as long as you wish child. You can start attending classes as soon as you are ready." Matilda, or rather, the Hunter in her, snorted.

"I'm sorry, professor, but I think that ship's sailed for me. I haven't been to school since I was Twelve. I'm almost Eighteen now. I don't want to be a trouble, but I think we can safely rule out me ever being educated."

"One thing I have learnt in all my years, is never say Never" the Professor told her as a knock was heard on the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door creaked open, and revealed a young woman, maybe a year or two older than Matilda. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and was a red/brown colour, with two silver streaks that ran from the front of her head.

"You called me, Professor?" she asked, her eyes lingering for a second on Matilda, before flicking onto the professor.

"Ah yes, Rogue, this is Matilda. She's just arrived after a long journey. Could you take her to the spare staff bedroom please? Matilda, you can have a few hours to yourself, while I brief the other teachers of what the circumstances are. Could you come back here at about," he checked his watch, "12:00? I'll get someone to come and get you if you don't know the way back here to my office."

"That would be fine, thank-you sir." Matilda got to her feet, picking up her bags and walking to the door. She glanced over her shoulder at the professor, before joining Rogue out in the corridor. Rogue closed the door, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rogue," she introduced herself. Matilda felt herself liking the other girl already, so she smiled shyly as they started walking along the corridor.

"Matilda."

"So, we are you from"

"Originally, Australia. My parents moved the family to Canada when I was eleven."

"You run?" Rogue said it in such a casual way that Matilda stopped, not quite understanding what her new friend was saying.

"What?"

"Did you run away, because of your powers? I did, almost five years ago. Probably one of the best things I ever did, and one of the worst at the same time."

"Wow, what can you, I mean, you know?" Matilda faded of, and Rogue bitterly smiled.

"When I touch someone skin to skin, I suck their life force, or in the case of mutants, I absorb their abilities, temporarily. Unfortunately, its quite often fatal for the person I touch."

"Does that mean you can't touch people?" Matilda eyed Rogues glove clad hands.

"Yeah. It sucks, a lot, but it's saved my behind a few times."

Matilda nodded as the started walking once more, "I ran away from home eight months ago. My dad was, is, very anti-mutant"

"Most people are."

"I'm a shape shifter. I can turn into any sort of animal that I want." Matilda told Rogue, and the older girl grinned.

"That's cool. What's it like?"

"It's a little odd, at first. I found the whole 'walking on four legs' thing difficult, but once I got the hang of it, its fun."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Uncomfortable, yes, but it doesn't hurt."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. It is. Is that, you know, my mutation, common?"

"Not really. I know a guy that can change his age, height and weight, and of course, theirs a girl, Mystique, on the other side, that can take the form of any other human. She's not very nice, though. You should avoid her."

"The other side?" questioned Matilda.

"Yeah. There are really two sides of mutants. This side believes that Mutants can co-exist with Humans, and the other side thinks that Mutants are the way of the future, and that anything that's not a mutant is scum."

"I think I'm on the right side, when you put it like that" Matilda smiled, and Rogue laughed.

"I think so to." The pair walked on, climbing up another flight of stairs, and heading along a corridor, until the reached an area that Rogue introduced as the 'staff wing.'

"This is where all the teachers and the other adults live. My room's just across the hall, and down a bit from your new room. They stopped in front of a door, wooden like the rest, and Rogue opened it, letting it swing open, before stepping back and allowing Matilda to enter. Matilda's eyes roved the room. It was large, containing a double bed, a large desk, with a computer set up at one end, and a TV. Their was a chair in one corner, and a chest of draws, and a dresser. The door to the bathroom was open, and Matilda grinned, putting her bags down. She turned around to face Rogue.

"This is perfect" she said, and Rogue smiled at her friend's excitement.

"I'll leave you to settle in. Someone will come for you at about twelve to take you to the Professors office.

"Okay. Thank-you Rogue" Matilda grinned. Rogue smiled, before moving off down the corridor. Matilda poked her head out the door, glancing up and down the corridor, and seeing no one except Rogue's retreating back. She closed the door, looking around her new room. She sighed, looking between the soft, welcoming bed, and the door to the bathroom. The bathroom won. Grabbing a clean change of clothes, she stepped into the room, giving a soft moan of pleasure as he saw the shower standing there, waiting for her use.

XM XM XM XM XM

Feeling a lot cleaner than she had felt in God knew how long, Matilda sat on the bed, her belongings piled around her. She surveyed them. Only a few of her clothes had survived the trip, and she'd lost a couple of other things along the way. Still remaining, however, were the couple of photo albums that she'd decided to take with her, a couple of note books filled with pages of messy writing, a couple of photo frames, the glass either cracked, or shattered, her toilet bag and a couple of Jewelry cases. Running her had through her still damp hair, she sighed, putting the clothes in the drawers, and her toilet bag in the bathroom and placed the rest on the desk, she lay back on the bed, and let her eyes drift closed. She was disturbed about half an hour later by Storm.

Suddenly awake, Matilda followed Storm back towards the professor's office, retracing the steps she had taken with Rogue earlier that day. Before she knew it, Storm had opened the door, to the Professor's office, and Matilda was ushered inside. She almost felt her jaw drop when she saw all the people their. She instantly spotted the Professor, behind the desk, with another two people she didn't know. Two younger men, about Rogue's age were standing together near the back of the room, while Rogue herself was standing beside a man Matilda knew more than anyone else in the room, Wolverine. Her eyes lingered on him as she glanced at each face in turn.

"Ah, Matilda, welcome," began the professor, drawing the groups attention onto Matilda, who gulped nervously, "everyone this is Matilda, a young mutant who came here this morning seeking aid. Matilda, Storm and Rogue you already know. This is Scott, and Jean," he indicated the two mutants behind him, "that over there is Logan," he pointed out Wolverine, "and these are John and Bobby. Please, make yourself comfortable." Matilda sat down opposite the Professor's desk, feeling very self conscious once more. She felt Storm leave her side, joining Scott and Jean, and found herself wishing that she had something familiar with her. Her thoughts flickered to her brother's jacket, up in her room.

"Now, would you like to tell us what has happened to you, ever since you first became aware of your mutation?" the Professor asked kindly. Matilda bit down on her lip.

"Everything?" she asked. The professor nodded.

"Better make yourself comfortable then, it's gonna be a long story." She told them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I suppose I should start with when my Mum died. Both she and my Dad were born in Canada, and when they found out she had Cancer, they decided that we'd move back to be closer to her family, and where she was born. So we all moved to Canada. Dad bought a big house near the bottom of the Rockies, and Mum lasted another three months after the move. It devastated my Dad. I think he thought she'd pull a miraculous recovery, or something. Anyway, she didn't. About six weeks later, I transformed for the first time. I'd never been so scared in my life. I didn't know what to do, so I went straight to him, to my dad. As scared as I was, I'd never seen him as mad as he was that day. I showed him what I did, and, when I returned to my own form, he hit me; he hit me so hard, so many times. The only reason he stopped was because my brother came home, and pulled him away from me. He told me that if I ever transformed again, he'd make me wish I'd never been born. I was so scared that I did nothing for about a month, although I wanted to. It had felt so right. One day, I lost control, and transformed. It was terrible. I was in his office, and he saw it. I thought he beat me hard the first time. I was wrong. I woke up almost 36 hours later, drenched in blood, and covered in bruises from where he had hit me." Matilda heard, rather than felt her voice crack, but ignored it, and the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"The next day, Dad called up all his friends, asking for their help constructing a biosphere in our backyard, and most of them agreed. He only told his closest friends what it was for. Everyone else assumed that it was in my Mum's memory, a greenhouse, designed to keep the cold out, so plants from a tropical climate would survive the cold winters. Instead, it was built to keep me in. They dug a two meter deep hole in the ground, roughly about the same size as two or three basketball courts, and lined it with concrete, to stop me digging out. They backfilled the hole with dirt, and planted the area up with trees while they built the actual dome. I don't know what that was made of, but no matter what I did, I could never break it. It was frosted over, so I could still, sort of, see out, but no one could really see in. Anyway, they built a little, one room, log cabin in the middle for me to live in, and put a heating system on that kept it a constant 25 degrees Celsius. Then, I was put in, and the doors were locked. At first I liked it, but after the first week of solitude, I began to hate it. Once every day, early in the morning, someone would bring out some food for me to eat. I'm pretty sure it was my brother, because whenever he went away, I got given less, or I was neglected altogether. I passed the time practicing with my mutation, and I figured out a few things, like flying when I was a bird. Anyway, time passed. About one year ago, my brother came home from college, and had a big fight with our Dad. It was about me. As strong as the dome was, it was not soundproof." Matilda blinked, and the tears started running down her face, "My Dad hit my brother, knocking him to the ground, and pulled out a gun" Matilda paused, sobbing, before taking a shaking breath, "And shot him. I watched the whole thing. It was the worst moment of my life, worse than when my Mum died, and when I transformed for the first time. It was then I decided that I had to leave. I waited until all the snow was gone; it was late in February when I escaped. I used the form of a spider, and bit one of the guards when he snuck into the biosphere to get warm. I stole his keys, and ran for it. I've been running ever since."

"Did your father ever find you?" the Professor asked. Everyone else remained silent

"He and his friends chased after me when I first ran for it, and he shot me. It only just nicked my shoulder though. It took a while to heal. Ever since then, I haven't seen or heard a trace of him."

"What have you been doing for the past eight months?" Matilda knew what the Professor was pushing for her to say, so she took another deep breath.

"After a couple of months, I was still limping when I was walking on four paws. I was crossing a road, up in Canada still, when I didn't quite get out of the road of a speeding car quick enough. All I remember was the sound of a engine, then my entire body screaming in pain. I was hurled to the side of the road, and lay in the ditch, my blood draining away. I lay like that for days, waiting for death to take me. Eventually, I was rescued, by someone who is in this room." Matilda paused, glancing over at Wolverine, who looked thoughtful.

"Did you know I wasn't a real wolf?" she asked. He met her eyes.

"I had my suspicions. I'm guessing that's where you picked up the idea to come here, because I talked about it in front of you." He said easily

"Yeah, that's where I got the original idea from."

"Why did you leave then, once you knew I was a mutant, and that I knew somewhere safe?" Wolverine, or rather, Logan, asked. Matilda shrugged.

"I wanted to pick up some things I'd left behind, and I wanted to sight see a bit, since I'd recovered pretty much. Once I had seen all I wanted to, a came here. I figured that winter was on its way, so it would be best to head for shelter. That's my story, so far."

"The question is what to do now about this." Xavier said.

"When was the last time you were at school?" Storm asked.

"Just after my first transformation. My Dad faked my death."

"How old are you?" Jean queried.

"I'm 18 in January"

"Storm, can you, Scott, and Jean, start giving her one-on-one lessons, try to get her up to date. I think she can join Bobby, John, and Rogue, in X-men training as well, assuming that's all right with you, Matilda."

"Um, what's 'X-men training'?" Matilda replied, confused.

"It's a secret society of mutants that fight to preserve harmony between humans and mutants."

"Ah, Rogue sort of mentioned that, but she didn't mention names. It sounds fine. I'd like to help, if I can."

"That's good. Jean, after lunch, do you want to check Matilda, and then, on Monday, we'll start those classes"

Their was universal consent, and everyone got up and moved towards the door. Jean walked over to Matilda, smiling in a friendly way.

"You'll be fine, Matilda. You don't have to run anymore."

"Thanks" Matilda replied, smiling at the others.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matilda didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating. As term was still running, they were eating in the large dining hall of the school. She could feel many pairs of eyes on the back of her head as the students, Matilda guessed their was about 150 of them, curiously glanced at her, before hurriedly looking away when one of the teachers shot a glance in their direction. Smiling, she loaded her plate high, devouring everything.

"When was the last time you ate?" Rogue asked, amused.

"Um, the night before last, although after eight months of pretty much living on squirrel and rubbish scraps, this is the best tasting food I've ever had."

"Squirrel? As in, road kill?" asked John, disgusted

"No, lets just say that I didn't get the nickname Hunter for nothing"

"That's gross"

"It was either that, road kill, or starve. I had the capabilities, so I used them"

"So, your nickname is Hunter? Mine is Cyclopes" Scott told her.

"So, having nicknames is a 'mutant' thing"

"Yeah, you could say that. Rogue is a nickname" Rogue informed her.

"That one I guessed. So, what nick names do you guys have?" she asked John and Bobby.

"I'm Iceman, and he's Pyro" Bobby told her.

"Ah, cool." Matilda turned back to her meal, concluding that of the others could handle having two identities, she could too.

XM XM XM XM XM

Matilda sat on the bed in the med bay, swinging her legs, feeling like a little kid again. Jean was looking over the x-rays she had taken of Matilda's body.

"You look like you're in pretty good nick, all things considered. You can see where you've broken bones over the years, but there are no fresh injuries. You're defiantly lighter than someone your age and height should be, although it appears that you are suffering no ill effects from this. The scarring from your past will probably never fade."

"That's alright, I don't want to forget."

"Why is that?" Jean asked, sitting beside Matilda on the bed.

"I don't want to forget what people did to me, and those I love." Matilda told her, her head bowed.

"Your, your brother, what was his name?"

"Brian. He was almost three years older than me. He, he was normal, you know, not like us."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, a lot. The day he died, I got so angry; I became the animals I transformed into. Their instincts overcome mine. I lost control, completely. By the time I escaped, I'd regained control, but I still miss him. It'll be one year in two weeks."

"Do you want to do something for it?"

"No, its fine. Thanks for asking though, Jean."

"It's quite alright. You're free to go, unless you have any questions you want to ask.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright, if you need me, you know where to find me." Jean patted Matilda's back as she jumped off the bed, and the girl grinned up at her, before waking away. Matilda sighed as she looked around her as she walked out of the med lap, taking in the metal walls of the basement home of the X-men. She had been shocked, when she had stepped out of the lift with Jean, to see the contrast between the bright, old fashioned wood paneling of the above floors, and the ultra modern metal paneling and the technology displayed in the lower levels, but, after the initial surprise, she found herself quite liking the idea. She walked back to the lift, and pressing the right button, sent herself up to the main foyer. She crossed the polished floor into the lounge, where Bobby, Rogue, John, and a couple of others, were watching a movie on TV. Felling awkward, she leaned against the wall, watching the screen. It had been a long time since she had watched TV, and even longer since she had watched a movie, so unsurprisingly, Matilda found herself unfamiliar with the film. She jumped when Rogue tiptoed over to her, and touched her lightly on the arm with her gloved hand.

"Hey, come and sit on the couch with us. We won't bite, I promise" she pulled gently on Matilda's arm, and Matilda allowed her self to be pulled over to the couch, and dropped down at one end. Rogue sat down next to her, smiling. Matilda turned her attention back to the movie, leaning back on the cushions, and forcing herself to relax. Beside her, Rogue glanced across at her new friend, smiling reassuring, as Matilda begin to visibly relax, content to just watch the film playing in front of her.

XM XM XM XM XM

After the move had finished, it was dinner time. Matilda ate her meal with the others, laughing at the playful banter between Scott and Logan, and chatting with Rogue, Storm and Jean.

"We should go shopping together," Rogue exclaimed, and Jean nodded.

"Yes, that would be a great way for us to get to know each other." Storm nodded, but Matilda merely went stiff. Shopping had never been her favourite thing to do, she'd always hated the crowds, but their was another thing. She had no money, nor anything of value, except for the tiny jewelry box of her mother's jewelry that her father had let her take out to the cabin. Matilda felt Jean glance at her, and suddenly realized that Jean knew everything she was thinking. Damn mutants she thought, and Jean smiled.

'Don't worry, you can use one of the school credit cards'

'The school has credit cards?'

'Well, this isn't a normal school'

'Obviously. Do you think that will be okay?'

'Of course, heaps of the kids do it, especially when they first arrive.'

'Thanks Jean'

'Your welcome, now eat up, you need to build up your strength if your going shopping with us tomorrow. Us girls are of the shop to you drop variety.'

Heeding Jean's advice, Matilda ate her fill. After dinner, everyone drifted off to his or her, room. Matilda walked with Rogue, still unsure about finding her way around the huge mansion. Once she was settled in her room, Matilda looked around for something to do. Her eyes fell upon the photo albums, sitting on the desk. She pulled the one off the top of the stack, and, laying down comfortably on the bed, opened it, smiling as the familiar images of her and her brother growing up, looking up at her from their places in the book. She paused as she looked at a photo, taken at her mother's funeral. They stood, side by side, both dressed in black, identical expressions of grief upon their face as they gazed at her, their eyes, so similar, seemed to bore into Matilda's soul. As she ran her finger over the photo, her eyes welled with tears. She missed him, her Brian, her protector. The one who always was looking out for her; the one who ultimately died for her.

She slammed the book shut, glaring at it. Dwelling on the past wasn't going to help her survive. She put the book back on the desk, and lay back down on the bed, frowning. She got up again, and walked to the window. It was full length, and she could slide it open. She leaned her head against the cool glass, looking out over the school grounds. She looked down at the gardens. It would be beautiful in the springtime, she decided. Their would be flowers everywhere. Suddenly feeling enclosed, Matilda slid the window open, using the piece of Dowling she found next to the window to prop it open. She stepped away, letting her body flow into the shape of a small snowy owl. She ruffled her feathers, spread out her wings, and flew out into the night, savoring the feeling of the wind flowing through her feathers. She flew around the manor, and then dived in low over the gardens, before soaring up, to perch in a tree that bordered the garden. Hooting to herself, she took of once more, letting her emotions and memories soar away in the wind. She flew through the trees, enjoying the space. Even after eight months, she still loved the freedom of living out in the world, instead of being shut up in the Biosphere. After she had been flying for a while, she dropped to the ground, and changed into her own form. Glancing at her watch, she swore. It was later than she thought it was. Turning into a owl once more, she flew as fast as she dared back towards the mansion, as she flew, she felt the Professor's voice in her mind

"Are you alright?'

'Yes, I just went out for a fly, I'm on my way back'

'I'm just checking up on you.'

'Does anyone else know I'm gone?'

"Jean might, but none of the others do'

'Good, I don't want to worry them. I'm almost there, professor. I didn't even leave the grounds.'

'Alright, tell me when you get back, won't you.'

'Yes sir.'

'Have a good flight home.'

Matilda let out what was the owlish equivalent of a chuckle, and flapped her wings once more, gliding on the airstreams around the mansion. She dipped low over the gardens once more, passing over a fountain, before arcing upward quickly to avoid slamming into the wall. She flew around the mansion, quickly finding her room, and fluttering through the still open window. She changed form, returning to her own, and closed the window. Satisfied, she walked across to her bed, flopping down on it. She concentrated, focusing of the professor.

'Can you hear me, professor?' she telepathically asked.

'Yes, I trust your flight was enjoyable.'

'Yes, it was. I'm just letting you know that I'm back, safe and sound.'

'Alright then, have a good nights sleep, Matilda'

'Goodnight, professor.'

Matilda pulled away, and relaxed. She got up, changing into her ripped and torn pair of pajamas, before cleaning her teeth and washing her face. Once that was done she crawled back into bed, switching the light off, and letting herself drift into the land of dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When she awoke early the next morning, Matilda blinked a few times, surprised at the feeling of soft bedding against her skin. Sighing, she rolled over, burying her face in the pillow and inhaling. She snuggled deeper into the blankets, and closed her eyes, falling into a doze. She awoke half an hour later, and got up, changing into the set of clothes that were in the best condition. She looked down at herself, her ripped pair of jeans, and an only marginally less ripped up t-short, covered with her brother's leather jacket. 'I look like some kind of chick biker' she found herself thinking, before hurrying down the dining room with Rogue. They met with Storm and Jean, and headed out, with Jean driving one of the school's four wheel drives. Matilda let herself relax, but not to the same extent as she had the previous day. They were not in the secure environment of the school anymore, and Matilda felt awkward out in the open like this. She walked close to the others as the crossed the parking lot of the busy shopping complex, before entering the center, armed with the credit card the Professor had given them at breakfast.

By about midday, Matilda was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Her arms were weighed down by bags, and her shoulders ached. Relieved, the group walked back to the car, placing the shopping in the boot, before Jean started the engine up, and drove them back towards the school. Matilda leaned back, reflecting on the morning. Some things had been fun, like choosing out brightly coloured tops with cartoon characters on them, while she had found other parts confronting, like getting her first pair of bathers in years, and trying on bras, which she had definitely never done before. It had actually been quite embarrassing, and Matilda had been quite relieved when it was all over.

Before she knew it, they were back at the school. Matilda and Rogue hurried up to Matilda's room, spreading Matilda's purchases out on the bed. Rogue lay out a pair of jeans, and a hooded jumper that went well together.

"These looked so good on you, Matilda." She exclaimed

"Yeah, I liked them. I still can't believe you talked me into this though." Matilda held up her pair of bikinis. Rogue laughed.

"What else were you going to wear in the pool?"

"I don't know, something more covering. Boy am I glad that I'm starting physical training tomorrow so I don't get flabby."

"Matilda, you're like, underweight. You're not going to get flabby."

Matilda poked out her tongue as Rogue moved to another bag, removing a long red dress.

"I thought this looked fabulous, though"

"Yeah, it did, I have to admit" Matilda agreed and Rogue stood, holding the dress up off the floor so it wouldn't get dirty. It was made of rich, soft velvet, and was full length. It was in a medieval style, with wide sleeves that draped down from her arms. It had made Matilda look, and feel, very much like a princess. Rogue hung up the dress in the wardrobe, while Matilda began to work on unpacking the other bags. She felt shocked on how much they'd bought.

"Well, that looks a bit better" Rogue announced as she looked at Matilda's wardrobe, now about half full.

"A bit better, try a whole lot better," Matilda joked, and they both laughed. Rogue walked over to the desk, looking at the photo frames.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked, pointing to a photo of Matilda and Brian when they were back in Australia.

"That's my brother, and I, back when we were at home."

"Were you guys close?"

Matilda nodded, feeling her eyes well up with tears. Rogue was at her side in a second.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, its okay" Rogue apologised.

Matilda sniffed, "It's not your fault."

"Hey, it'll be okay, kid. Now, let's go down and see if there is any lunch left over. I'm starved." Rogue got up, and Matilda followed her, and together the pair ran down to the kitchen, eager to appease their grumbling stomachs

XM XM XM XM XM

Matilda awoke early the next morning, yawning sleepily. She rolled over, groaning into her pillow.

"I don't want to go to school today," she muttered, and then she laughed at herself. She got up, changing into a new pair of jeans, a long sleeve top, and a warm woolen jumper. She brushed her long, dark, hair back into a ponytail, and put on a pair of sneakers. She looked down at herself, smiling.

'Definitely a improvement' she told herself, before hurrying out of her room, and walking down to Rogues bedroom door, knocking on it quietly.

"Come in." Rogue called, and Matilda opened the door. Rogue was brushing her hair, and smiled at Matilda.

"You look good today. Ready to start classes?"

"As long as their little kid level, I am" Matilda said, and Rogue smiled.

"You'll be fine. Storm and Jean are great teachers, and you're smart. You have caught up in no time."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Come on, you don't wanna be late."

The pair hurried down to the dining room, and sat down at their spots. Logan and Scott were already arguing over something, and Jean and Storm were watching it, their gaze shifting from Scott to Logan, and back to Scott again. Matilda giggled, reminded of the tennis games she had watched with her mother.

"Is it always like this?" she asked Rogue as the Professor rolled up to the table.

"Yep, pretty much" Rogue laughed, and Matilda joined in.

"Storm, are you right to take Matilda for the morning and test out what she knows? After lunch, Jean, do you want to take her? And then in the late afternoon session I'll get Scott to take her.

"Sounds fine by me" Storm agreed, and Jean nodded. Scott was distracted by Logan, so he made no response.

"Excellent" the professor said, picking up his spoon, and beginning to eat his bowl of cereal.

Matilda smiled and began to talk to Rogue about things. Rogue mainly asked what Australia was like, as she wanted to travel. In her mind, it was an adventure.

"Well, I lived pretty much at the bottom of the mainland. It's very different to life here, or further north. Because I lived less than a kilometer from the beach, it never snowed, but it was very convenient in the summer."

"That sounds good."

"Oh, it was. I loved going swimming. It was great."

"Did you travel much?"

"Yeah, we went up the eastern coast a couple of times, and we visited Uluru once. That was good"

"I bet it was. I've always wanted to go there."

"What, to Australia?"

"Yeah"

"Which part?"

"I don't know, all of it."

"I hope you've got a few years free then, it's a pretty big place."

"Yeah, I've heard that"

They we interrupted by the school bell going and the noise of the students noisily getting up from their breakfasts and hurrying off to class. Storm glanced up at Matilda.

"Come, we'll go up to one of the spare classrooms"

"Alright" Matilda got up from her seat, suddenly feeling nervous. Rogue shot her a reassuring smile, and Matilda sighed, and followed Storm out of the hall.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Matilda sat at a desk, and Storm leaned casually against the teacher's desk.

"So, how have you been settling in?'

"Pretty good, I guess."

"That's good. I teach English, history, math and science. This morning, I'm just going to test you on what you already know, and then we'll work from there, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Strom retrieved some papers from her suitcase, and handed them to Matilda. The first subject was math, and Matilda knew she performed poorly. Math had never been one of her strongest subjects, although in the early years of her time in captivity, she had studied from a couple of old textbooks. Once the 'math test' was complete, Storm gave Matilda one for science, which she knew she had bombed out on, although she was quite good at biology, as her mutation had given her insight into that. The English test followed, and Matilda smiled. English had always been her strong point, although her handwriting was quite messy. Having written the English task, the History test followed. Matilda frowned as she looked over the questions. The majority were on American history, with a few on international history. These Matilda completed, but she hesitantly spoke out about the American History ones.

"Um, Storm?"

Storm looked up from marking the science test.

"Yes?"

"I went to primary school in Australia, and I only ended up going to school in Canada for about a month."

"So?"

"I've never studied American History. I know next to nothing about it."

"Oh, right. My mistake, I forgot about your origins. Do you know anything of American history?" Storm smiled reassuring, amused at her mistake. Matilda paused.

"Uh, America was discovered by Christopher Columbus, um, It was originally a colony of Britain, but you fought for, and gained, your independence, and there is a document called 'the declaration of independence' that was signed by men from each of the states. Their was a civil war, which the north won, and they fought in both world wars, and that Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Japanese. The first guy to walk on the moon was an American, and, uh, that's really it."

"That's good, since you've received no formal education. That's very good"

"Thank-you."

"Now, your math skills are, understandably, not quite up to the standards of what others your age would be, but they are quite good, all things considered. What I've seen of your science test gives me a similar level for your science skills."

"So…"

"You're not as behind as you thought you were. Perhaps your history is a little shaky, but it's not a really necessary life skill, unless you want to pursue a career in that area of course"

"A career, I've never actually thought about what I wanted to do as a career. Up until when I came here, I didn't even think I'd get to graduate, so, going to college seemed a pretty distant possibility, and as for getting a job…" she trailed off.

"Its okay, Matilda, all those doorways are open to you now."

"Yeah, I guess they are." Storm glanced at the clock, and sighed.

"It's lunch time. Shall we meet at the same time tomorrow, when I can start expanding upon your knowledge?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Matilda got up and followed Storm out of the room. They walked in silence back to the dining hall, where Storm was approached by a senior student Matilda didn't know, so Matilda walked up to the teacher's table by herself. Scott was not there, and neither was Bobby or John, who both attended college on Monday afternoons. Matilda sat down beside Rogue, helping herself to a bowl of soup.

"How did it go?" Rogue asked. Matilda nodded.

"Not too bad. I suck, really bad, at history, but apparently both my math's and my science are ahead of what was expected."

"I'm sure you're not that bad at history."

"Okay, I know a bit, but I know next to nothing about American history, because I never attended American school, before now, of course."

"Oh yeah, well then of course your not going to know much about it. I bet you know heaps about Australian history"

"I know a bit, I guess. God, I miss it over there" Matilda admitted.

"Where, Australia?"

"Yeah. Do you miss your home much?"

"Yes, but then, not so much now as I did at first. Some pretty bad stuff happened there though, so I can't go back."

"That's a shame."

"I guess it is, but the Mansion is my home now. Hey, I just got a brilliant idea!"

"What, should I be worried?"

"Maybe the professor knows someone in Australia, and we can go visit. It'll be like a holiday, or a homecoming."

"Are you serous? That is brilliant. Do you think he would know someone?"

"Why not, he knows people from everywhere else. Why not in Australia?"

"We have to ask him at some stage. We should wait until after Christmas though."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to miss out on winter" Matilda blushed, embarrassed by her childish desire.

"What's so good about winter?"

"Trust me; I haven't seen a proper winter since before I came to Canada, and when I lived in Australia, we lived right on the coast, so it never snowed."

"You haven't seen snow before?" Logan leaned across in front of Rogue, picking up a bread roll.

"Well, I sort of did, through the walls of the biosphere, but that's it."

"Kid, just you wait until real winter here. You won't know which way to go." Logan grinned, biting into the roll.

They continued eating in silence, until the bell tolled once more. Matilda joined Jean, who smiled.

"Alright Matilda, I'm going to be testing your abilities as a mutant. Afterwards, Scotts going to test you on your fighting abilities to see how long you need until your ready to join the other x-men training. The professor is going to sit in on your first couple of lessons with me though, okay?"

"Yep, that's fine with me." Matilda shrugged, following Jean out into the corridor.

XM XM XM XM XM

Upon reaching the professor's office, Jean and Matilda found the older man waiting patiently for them. They all sat in a triangle shape and Matilda flickered her gaze between the two older people, her nerves rolling around inside her belly.

"Alright Matilda, I'm just going to start off by giving you a couple of scenarios, and I want you to respond with how you would overcome the situation, using your mutant powers as you see fit."

"Okay, I can do that." Matilda replied, focusing her attention on Jean.

"The first situation is that you are walking alone down the street at night, and a strange person walks up to you"

"Try to talk your way out of it, and if they hung around, I'd transform and run for it."

"What form would you use?"

"Something small, and that moved fast, preferably flying, for example, a flying insect"

"Good choice. Now, the professor and I are going to assess your Telepathic abilities. We need you to relax for us, alright."

"Fine" Matilda relaxed as she was instructed, and she felt the two adults enter into her mind. Their touch was quite light, and gentle, but Matilda still was not comfortable with the feeling.

'_Can you hear us?'_ Jean telepathically asked, and Matilda almost nodded, before releasing it would do little.

'_Yes, I can hear you. What have you discovered?'_

'_That you're quite scared of snakes'_ the Professor chimed in, and Matilda felt herself blush.

'_It's not funny, especially when you're in the shape of a snake, and you see your own reflection'_

'_No, that would not be good'_ Jean admitted, although Matilda could still sense she was amused.

'_Moving on, have you discovered anything useful?'_

'_You have limited skills as a Telepath, which are stronger when you are not in your own form.'_

'_You mean, when I'm transformed?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_OK then, what else?'_

'_You can communicate with animals you have turned into, even when you are not in the same form as they are, and your behaviors still reflect some more animalistic traits.'_ The professor told her, and Matilda nodded. It was all making sense to her. Sometimes, she felt as if there were whispering voices right behind her, but when she looked, it would only be a pair of birds, or a stray cat. As for the animalistic behavior, well, Matilda knew she had that one down pat.

'_Yep, that fits'_

"And you are quite capable to become a x-man" the Professor spoke out loud, and Matilda opened her eyes, looking at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Are you serious? You've made that big a decision after only knowing me for just over two days?"

"Yes, I am serious. You have great potential. You can follow orders, and you are quite a fast learner"

"Its true" added Jean.

Matilda grinned, "So, do you know when I'm going to start training?" she asked

"I'll talk to Scott and Logan, they're the ones who do most of the X-men training, but it will be within this week."

"Really? That is Awesome." Matilda glanced at a clock up on the wall, and realized with a start that it was already 3 o'clock.

"Ah, time often goes quickly when one is using Telepathic skills" the Professor told her as he rolled away from where Matilda and Jean were sitting. Both women got up and walked towards the door.

"Matilda, tomorrow after breakfast will you be able to come to my office so we can discuss what your timetable shall be with your teachers."

"Yeah, that should be fine."

"Alright, you'd better go to your session with Scott"

"Yes Sir" Matilda hurried out, followed be Jean, who helpfully lead her through the corridors until they were underground outside a room. Jean excused herself, hurrying away, and Matilda, biting her lip, knocked upon the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The door quickly opened, revealing Scott, grinning when he saw her.

"You're right on time, come on in." Scot pulled the door wide open, and Matilda walked in. They were in an empty room, well lit, with metallic walls, and soft gym mats spread out on the floor. Scott had changed clothes from breakfast, wearing black track pants, and a loose fitting black t-shirt. He walked to the center of the room, and Matilda hesitantly followed him.

"This is one of the sparring rooms," Scott explained, "We use it to assess student's skills with their individual mutation, especially their skill as a fighter. Once they are past a level of competency, the Professor assesses them on their compatibility for X-men training, and, if they want to, they may start training. The professor has already given you approval, and you have agreed, have you not?"

"I want to be an X-man" Matilda told him, and Scott grinned.

"Good, so I just have to test out your skill as a fighter, and then we can talk about when you'd be ready to join the rest of the X-men in training, and then, eventually, you can join the main group."

"Sounds good," Matilda told him. Scott nodded, seeming to be satisfied

"Alright. First off, we won't be using powers, just hand to hand combat, and then we'll move onto using powers. When you're ready, we'll move into the Danger room."

"What's that?"

"It's a room where we use set scenarios to keep in practice between missions. We can program it so we can be fighting holographic mutants on the other side, and its all wired up so we can watch each other and pick up on mistakes each other are making so we can help each other. It can be used for groups, or just individually."

"Sounds like that would be a good place to keep in practice, really."

"Yeah it is, anyway, enough of this idle chit chat. Let's see what you're made of." Knowing that she would never be able to take the first move, Scott swung his arm towards Matilda, going much slower than he usually did. Matilda ducked the blow, stepping back as Scott followed up with a kick. Scott had her almost backed up to the wall before she took a half hearted swing at him, which he dodged. Matilda felt her confidence rise, secure in the knowledge that she probably wouldn't hurt Scott. She took a couple of wide swings, feinted left, and then swung her right fist at Scott, who dodged just in time. Grinning, he notched up the speed a little, and the intensity with which he struck out. Matilda registered the increase, and matched it, but was required to try and block the blows, rather than dodging. They continued on like this for several minutes, and Matilda was beginning to feel tired when Scott threw up his hands.

"Okay, not bad. Try not to use your arms so much when you block though." Scott advised

"Yeah, I'm feeling that now" Matilda grumbled, rubbing her sore arms.

"Do you need a break?" Scott asked.

"No, I'm fine. What's next?"

"I'll test your fighting ability using your mutant skills, which for now will involve you showing me what you range is, okay?"

"Yes, fine"

"Just try to keep the poisonous reptiles to a minimum, okay?"

Matilda laughed, "Sounds fine with me"

"Okay, go."

Matilda concentrated, and felt her body begin to flow, like it had become liquid. She felt herself shrink, before becoming solid once more. She took off, flapping her tiny wings quickly. Scott looked around blindly.

"Where are you?"

Matilda flew as close as she dared to Scott's ear, before letting out a loud buzz and he jumped in surprise, before relaxing.

"A fly, huh. Well, that would be convenient if you didn't want to be seen. I just wouldn't do that anywhere near Toad." Scott advised. Matilda flew to the floor, changing form once more. This time Scott could easily watch the transformation taking place. Once it was over he reached out, gently stroking the orange and black fur that covered Matilda in her tiger form. Matilda rubbed her head against Scott's leg, growling lowly, before moving away, and transforming once more, this time into an owl. She took of, flying gracefully around the room, before landing once more, and transforming once more, returning to her wolf form. She threw her head back and howled, before bearing her teeth at Scott, and returning to her human form.

"Was that the sort of display you wanted?"

"Yeah, that was what I had in mind."

"I can do lots of other animals, but that gave you an overall outlook of what I can do."

"I'm impressed. You can use your mutation to hide, fight, flee and go undercover. Actually, that's quite useful, both to you as an individual, and to the X-men as a group."

"Really, that's good, that it's useful, I mean. I think I've had to use my powers to do all of those things, except to go undercover; I've never done that before."

"There's a first for everything. We might need you to do that at some stage."

"Yeah, I guess so. What are we going to do now?"

"We'll have a short go in the Danger room before dinner if you want."

"Sounds fine." Scott led her out of the room, and along the corridor, until they reached another door, which Scott opened. Matilda followed him into the room. It was a small, control room, with a computer set up, and controls everywhere, except for a window that looked onto another, darkened room. Scott flicked a switch, and the other room lit up. Scott sat a stool, flicking another switch. The computer lit up. A small logo at the bottom of the screen was flashing, and Scott clicked it. A message popped up

Scott, the Professor has cleared Matilda for x-men training. Her code for the Danger room is HUNTER. From Jean.

Scott exited the message after letting Matilda read it. He clicked on another logo and a screen popped up, asking the user to type in their username. Scott typed in Matilda's username, and hit enter. The screen went black for a moment, before bursting into life.

"Okay, now that you're logged in, you can go into the Danger room. Scott got up and opened a door that lead into the other room. Matilda followed him, curiously glancing at the surroundings.

"This is the Danger room. It's holographic, most of the time, but sometimes we use it for sparring. To start off, you'll be by yourself, so you can't get hurt."

"That's a relief." Matilda muttered, suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry; we'll start you off on the lowest level of difficulty. You'll do fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'll be watching from the control room."

Scott walked back to the control room, closing the door behind him, and leaving Matilda alone in the danger room. Matilda gulped, glancing around nervously.

"Are you ready?' Scott's voce came over the speakers, and Matilda swallowed.

"I guess"

"Okay, I'm starting the stimulation now." Scott told her, and the room momentarily went dark, before turning light once again. Matilda found herself in a large room, with several armed police officers with their guns pointed at her. Her breath caught in her throat, before she remembered.

'_It holographic, I can't get hurt'_

Matilda jumped sideways, and the policeman re aimed the guns at her. She nodded. This thing was really sensitive. Matilda let her body loosen, and transform into the shape of a mosquito. She flew towards the cops, landing on one of their shoulders. They were looking around wildly, trying to see her. In her mind, Matilda laughed, before taking off again, landing behind the police. She transformed into a wolf and growled. The police spun around, and started shooting. Matilda dodged the bullets, jumping up onto one police man's chest, and knocking him over, before turning onto the other three, growling menacingly. One threw his gun into the air and ran away, while the other two backed away fearfully. Matilda smiled, before transforming once again into a mosquito, so they could no longer see her. She flew across, so she landed beside the cop's feet, and transformed into a snake. She slowly coiled herself around both policeman's feet, before pulling tight, causing both policeman to fall flat onto their faces, and lie, motionless on the ground. Matilda resumed her normal form, breathing more heavily that she had earlier. She heard a noise from behind her, and saw the policeman from earlier running towards her, she ran forwards to meet him, punching him in the face. The policeman fell to the floor, and the room went dark, before returning to normal.

"Well done," commented Scott as he emerged from the control room. Matilda grinned.

"You guys have a good set up here. For a bit there, those holographs were a tad too realistic."

"It keeps us on our toes."

"I can imagine."

"Now, you can go and do your own thing until dinner, which should be in about," Scott checked his watch, "an hour. Do you know how to find your way back to your own room?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Scott and Matilda walked back through the control room, and out into the corridor. Once they reached the main school Scott went one way, and Matilda went the other. Once she got to her own room, without getting lost, Matilda flopped down on her bed, groaning as her muscles ached. She got up off the bed, quickly showering and changing into a clean set of clothes, before sitting down at her desk. She sat there her mind a million miles away, back in Australia. It would be towards the end of spring, and the temperature would be rising. There would be just a hint of summer in the air, with all that it entailed. Long school holidays, Christmas, lazy days at the beach, swimming. Matilda sighed, leaning back in her chair. She glanced at her watch. She still had plenty of time before dinner. Picking up the photo album, she began flicking through the pages. After lingering on the memories the photo alum brought into her mind for far too long, in Matilda's opinion anyway, she got up, leaving her room and closing the door behind her, and making her own way to the dining room, once again without getting lost once. Matilda dropped into her seat, and Rogue arrived a few minutes later.

"Hi, how did your afternoon classes go?"

"Good. I am so tired now but," Matilda grinned at her friend.

"Don't worry, I was like that when I first got started. You'll get used to it."

"I hope so. I have to see the professor after breakfast tomorrow, to go over my results from today. It'll be good to get an actual result."

"Yeah. You'll have done fine. You'll catch up In no time," Rogue reassured her, helping herself to some dinner. Matilda got some as well, eating her fill, receiving a approving glance from Jean, who had instructed her to keep her strength up, when she arrived in the Dining room. After dinner, Rogue and Matilda went back to Rogue's room, and Rogue flicked on the TV, and the two girls spent the rest of the evening watching Futurama repeats, which Matilda remembered from when she was in Australia.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scott, Jean, Storm, Logan and the Professor sat around a table in the Professor's office.

"Storm, you go first. What did you discover about the girl?" the Professor asked.

"Well, she's quite clever, but, understandably, her skills in math and science are below what they should be at her age. Her English skills are, however, quite advanced, although her handwriting is difficult to read. She writes with a very mature style, and is actually comparable to people her own age in that area. I can't really say how good she is at history or not, as she's never studied American history before. What she did know however, for someone who has received little formal education on the topic, is quite impressive. Of her character, I found her to be quite sociable, if a little shy. She was pleasant to talk to, and all in all, she was rather friendly."

"Thank-you Storm. Jean, what do you think?"

"I agree completely with Storm's analysis of her character. She is shy, and has some problems trusting others, but it is still quite early days. She shows a great deal of promise as a mutant, and has a good understanding of what she can do, and what she can't do."

"When did you become a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' fan?" Logan asked, smirking. Jean chuckled.

"Just one day when I was on my onesys, savvy?" The others all laughed at the joke, and the professor turned to Scott.

"What about you Scott, what did you discover with your time with the young Hunter?"

"She is definitely worthy of that name. She knows how to handle herself in a fight. She didn't panic in the Danger room, and she could manage herself in hand to hand combat, even managed to get a few knocks on me before she got tired. She's friendly, and I got the occasional glimpse of a sense of humor hidden beneath the shyness, and the mistrust. She has the potential to become quite confident, but it's still too soon to say for sure."

"Logan, what about you? You've known her for longer than any of us, although not in a personal sense."

"Well, Chuck, She's pretty convincing when she's transformed from what I've seen. She'd be good at undercover type work, and hiding, and avoiding capture, and escaping of course, and I'd imagine she'd be pretty good in a fight as well. When I knew her, although she was transformed, she was pretty untrusting. It took a couple of days for her to let me really inspect her injuries, and that was only because she really didn't have enough energy to fight me off anymore. By the time she left though, she was loyal, and quite friendly towards me. At the time, I didn't get why she left. Now, of course, I know."

"Thank-you, Logan. I agree with everything that you have all said. We mustn't rush her, let her get to trust us in her own time. She has already formed a friendship with Rogue, which is a promising sign. On the matter of her schooling, with her consent, I think we should keep her on one on one tutoring for the time being, just to help her with her confidence. She may, if she chooses, attend one or two group classes per week, probably English classes as it's her strongest subject, and she'll be with people of around her own age. As for her x-men training, Scott and Logan, she should continue with her one on one training for now, and I'll trust you two as to when she'll move into group exercises. I will continue taking her for her telepathic training, and I may work some counseling into my lessons, if there is a need for it. Do you have any questions?"

No-one spoke, and the professor nodded, "Very well, I shall see you it al at Breakfast, after which we shall meet in my office to discuss with Matilda what her program shall involve."

He was replied with many variations of "Goodnight" as the others left the room, until he was alone. He leaned back in his wheel chair, smiling.

Everything was working out as far as the school's newest student was concerned.

XM XM XM XM XM

The meeting that took place the following morning in the professor's office was an interesting one for Matilda. She sat at the table with the Professor, Storm, Jean, Scott and Logan sitting around the table with her. She sat quietly, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for the meting to begin.

"How are you this morning, Matilda?" the Professor asked her.

"Fine, I slept really well last night, I think it was because I wasn't used to being that tired."

"Yes, that's quite common when students first come here," The Professor told her, "Now, Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan and I have discussed our findings from their sessions with you, and from their discoveries, we have begun to formulate a program suitable to your skill levels. On your education, Storm and I have decided that one on one tutoring would be the most beneficial for you. For now, up until the start of the Christmas holidays, we decided that it would be good, with your approval, for you to focus on English, math, and other general knowledge and basic life related skills, including some science and basic history. Once a week, if you like, you can go to the senior English class so you can still get to spend time with people your own age. After the Christmas break, we'll see how you're managing. As for your training, Scott will be giving you one on one sessions in the Danger Room, as well as a combination of starting up gym sessions with Other members of the x-men, and further sessions with myself in regard to your telepathic abilities."

"It sounds great. You guys seem to have it all organized. Thank-you for doing this for me."

"It was our pleasure, my dear" The Professor replied, "I'm just glad that you like what the plan is."

"Like it? I love it, and I haven't had any classes yet. What's first up?"

"See for yourself" Storm passed he a piece of paper that had a grid drawn onto it. She recognized it as a timetable, and let her eyes flow over it. Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays were full days, while Wednesday afternoons were left spare, as was Friday and the weekend. She grinned.

"This looks great." She said, "thank-you, all of you."

"Its no problem, kid," Logan said, leaning back in his chair. Matilda nervously chewed on her lip, looking at the timetable. On Tuesday mornings, she was booked in for a session in the Gym with Logan watching her, followed by a lesson with Storm, and then a period of attending to her Telepathic skill with the professor. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and the professor glanced at Logan.

"Come on, kid, I'll show you where the Gym is" Logan offered, standing up. Thankful, Matilda got up and followed him out of the room. Once they were out of even Logan's superior hearing range, Scott laughed.

"What's so funny?" Storm asked

"Logan won't know what hit him."

""What do you mean; you said she was good, but she wasn't really good."

"No, its just, she's 'The Hunter', and he's 'The Wolverine', that's all. And, well, when I said she wasn't that good, the potential is there, in droves. She has the potential to kick his butt, seriously." Scott looked enthused by the idea

"Scott, you know that isn't going to happen for a very long time though. Its still early days." The professor said

"But, when it does happen, I am so gonna be there." Scott laughed, and Jean and Storm smiled, but wisely said nothing knowing that not getting involved with Scott and Logan's ongoing disputes was the best policy. Mumbling to himself, Scott walked out, and, giggling, Jean and Storm left too, leaving the professor alone to his thoughts.

XM XM XM XM XM

That evening, Matilda wiped sweat from her forehead with a wet face washer, looking at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. Her first session in the Gym with Logan had been interesting. He'd shown her several exercises, and then she had been told to do them. Mostly, she'd maintained her human form, although for a few of them, she'd transformed. After her gym session, she'd had her first lesson with Storm, during which she'd been given textbooks, and had started going through the questions, with Strom helping her when she needed it, (Which was more often than Matilda would have liked to admit to). Her lesson with the professor at the end of the day had gone well too, and had left her feeling slightly more relaxed around other people, as if she unconsciously felt as though she could trust them more.

For the first time in years, Matilda felt as though she was at home, and that she was safe.

**A.N. Here's the next chapter. I hope you'****ve like the story so far, the next update should be up soon. Let me know what you think. You know, REVIEW!**

**Thanx, R.W. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Life began to form a pattern for Matilda after her first week at Xavier's. Every morning she would meet Rogue, and they would have breakfast together. Then, Matilda would go to her first class, and would meet up with Rogue again at Lunchtime. After Lunch, she'd go to her afternoon session, then go and have a shower, before going to dinner. After dinner, she'd sometimes do homework, or read, or watch television, or use her computer. After the first week or so, Matilda felt settled into the school, and began to completely relax about it.

Of course, their were still days when she would think of her past life and feel depressed, the anniversary of Brian's death being one of those days, but otherwise, Matilda felt happy, for the first time since her mother was diagnosed.

Early on in December, classes ended, and many of the students went home, mostly those whose parents were supportive of their children's mutations, or whose parents were mutants themselves. Matilda couldn't help but note that some of the other students were staying for the holiday period, and know that they were like her, with parents, or a parent, that was anti mutant. The remaining students wandered the manor as they liked, spending their days watching TV, playing sports, chatting, doing holiday homework, and going on the special excursions that were organized for them. Matilda found herself helping out with them, going on the excursions and helping supervise the excited children, and by helping run activities back at the school. She had to smile every time one of the younger children called out for her help whenever they were doing something a little bit tricky.

It was only a day or two after the end of term when Matilda woke up to find the school ground were covered in a layer of white snow. She gave a childish squeal and grabbed some clothes, pulling them on. Once she was dressed, she threw her bedroom door open and bolted down the hallway. She froze when a sleepy voice called out from behind her. She turned around, to face John.

"Where's the fire?' he sleepily asked.

Matilda grinned, "It's snowing" she said, before tuning her back and continuing running. John looked at her retreating back, his brow furrowed in confusion. Shrugging, he returned to his room, planning on going back to bed for a few hours.

Matilda scrambled down the stairs, going through the lounge and through the open sliding door out onto the balcony that looked out over the rear of the school. She skidded to a halt when she spotted Logan standing there, smoking a cigar and watching the snow drift to the ground. Matilda slowly approached him, until she stood at his side.

"First snow of the season." He said without looking at her.

"Yeah, it is. Looks pretty, don't it?"

He shrugged, "I've seen it before." Matilda looked up at him, dwarfed by his hulking frame.

"What's it like, to touch?" she asked. Logan looked down at her.

"Haven't you ever seen it before, Kid?"

"No, well, I've seen it, but I've never felt it"

"It's cold, and moist, and it's hard" he told her. Matilda nodded. Behind them, she heard a couple of muffled voices, before a small group of Children ran past them, down the stairs that lead to the snow covered lawn, and begun to play in the fresh snow. Storm followed them out, joining Logan and Matilda.

"I was wondering if it would ever come" she said. Matilda looked at her, before flickering her gaze back out at the snow. Rogue was the next to join them, accompanied by another small group of children. They joined the ones already on the lawn, and they all started a snowball fight. Rogue grinned.

"Hey Matilda, why don't we help them along a bit, one a side?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Matilda grinned, and they both took of, joining the group on the snow. Matilda was hesitant when she stepped out onto the white surface, crouching down to touch it. She ran her fingers through the snow, feeling it's coolness against her skin.

"Hey Matilda, come on" Rogue called, and one of the children ran over. At seven, she was the youngest of the children staying at the school. She tugged at Matilda's arm.

"Come on, Matilda, you can be on my team, cos the others have got Rouge."

"Okay, I'm coming" Matilda grinned, standing up and jogging back to her team. Suddenly feeling confident, she stooped, gathering the snow into a ball, and narrowing her eyes, targeted Rogue. She gave a little chuckle when she saw the snowball hit Rogue's shoulder with a satisfying smack.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Hunter." Rogue yelled, and Matilda giggled, running with the rest of her team, and hiding.

"I'd like to see you try, Rogue" she yelled back, laughing. Up on the balcony, the Professor, Jean and Scott had joined Storm and Logan.

"They appear to be enjoying themselves" Scott commented, rubbing his arms.

"Who, Matilda, Rogue, or the kids?" Storm laughed, breathing out fog.

"I'd say Matilda and Rogue" Jean commented, watching as the two teens commenced their own mini war in the middle of the kid's battle. Rogue had the upper hand, born out of experience in snowball fights, and she was physically stronger than Matilda. Matilda, however, had a youthful enthusiasm that she was using to her advantage.

By the time Bobby and John appeared, sleepy eyed, however, the fight was all but over. The majority of the children had collapsed in a heap, amusing themselves by making snow angels, while the rest had been taken inside by Storm to change into a dry set of clothes, and some breakfast. Matilda and Rogue were lying on their backs, giggling as the children lying near them started trying to catch snowflakes on their tongue. Matilda got up, careful to avoid destroying her snow angel, and shook the snow out of her hair. She walked past the children lying blissfully on their backs, until reached the undisturbed snow beyond. Then, Matilda closed her eyes, phasing into the form of a wolf, taking a thorough steps, then changing into the form of a tiger, then changing into a cat, and continuing on until she had made a strange, changing trail in the snow. Changing back into her own form, Matilda walked along the trail, noting in her mind which tracks were easy to follow, and which were not. Nodding, in a satisfied way, she returned to Rogue, who had stood up to watch.

"What was that?"

"Well, just in case I want to make a quick getaway from something, I want to know what is hard to track in the snow." Matilda explained. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Still going on instinct, you know, that you keep thinking your still being chased?"

"Yeah, do you ever not think that?" Matilda looked across at Rogue as they made their way inside. Rogue paused, looking over her shoulder, making sure they were alone.

"I think that whenever I know that Logan's not around," she admitted. Matilda smiled.

"That's really sweet, I wouldn't tell Logan though. From what I know of him, he wouldn't take well to sweetness."

Rogue laughed in response at they entered the kitchen, which was filled with children as they helped Storm get breakfast ready. The two girls helped too, by shepherding the children into the dining room and getting them to set the table, under Jean's supervision, while Matilda and Rogue went back to the kitchen to help tidy up. As they tidied up, Logan came in, frowning when he saw the pair.

"You guy's should go and get changed into something dry, otherwise your both going to catch colds" he said, eyeing their wet clothes. Matilda looked sheepish, and Rogue glanced down. Both of them had forgotten that they were both still wet from lying in the snow. Grinning at their guilty expressions', Logan shooed them out into the foyer, towards the stairs. Matilda giggled guiltily and ran up the stairs, while Rogue lingered at the bottom, before spinning around, hugging Logan tight, before running up the stairs, laughing. Logan frowned at the strange behaviour, until he looked down to discover that he was now rather wet as well.

"Bloody kids," he growled, stomping up the stairs to get changed.

**A.N. ****Thank-you to ****Willowwolf,****Bloody Wynter**** and ****Angel JJK**** for the feedback I got for the first eight chapters of this story. Keep it up. I live off Reviews, so don't let me die. If anyone is interested, I have lots of other stories that you can read. Just go to my profile o check them out.**

**The next Chapter should be up soon**

**R.W.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

During dinner one night, a few days after the first snow fall of the season, Matilda was tucking into her meal, when Jean cleared her throat.

"Tomorrow I'm planning on helping the children set up the Christmas decorations. Does anyone else want to help?"

Rogue and Matilda looked at each other, smiling, "We're in" they told Jean in unison. Logan laughed at their antics.

"Are you volunteering Logan?" Rogue asked, and Matilda clapped a hand over her mouth when she saw the look of panic cross over his face.

"No, I'm busy" he said, but too late.

"Actually, we need someone big and strong, Logan" Jean grinned, catching onto Rogue's game. Scott's head snapped towards her though, when he heard her comment. Logan rolled his eyes, realising that Rogue had got him. She was going to pay for this.

"Fine, I'll help."

"I'll help too" Scott added, not liking the idea of Logan being around Jean without him being there, even though Jean had chosen him of Logan.

"Excellent." Jean rubbed her hands together, "we'll start nice and early"

Both of the men rolled their eyes, both having already had plans for the next day, but Matilda and Rogue giggled enthusiastically.

"So, what sort of decorations does the manor have?" Matilda asked as they climbed the stairs after dinner.

"A big Christmas tree, with lights and decorations, tinsel, a wreath for the front door, all the kids decorate their dorm doors, and they'll do all the adults bedroom doors as well. We hang stockings as well."

"What, all of us? I know there aren't that many kids at the moment, about 20, aren't there, but then there's the professor, Jean, Scott, Storm, Logan, John, Bobby, you and me. Where do they go?"

"Along the walls in the lounge room. It's so cute, because everyone hangs their own, so they're all at different heights. Logan's is always the highest, because he's the tallest."

"And he wants to establish himself as the alpha male over Scott?"

"Yeah, that too" Rogue laughed as Matilda opened her bedroom door. Walking in, they sat on the floor, leaning up against the bed.

"You can get your stocking later tomorrow when Jean goes to get the new decorations. A couple of the kids are getting one as well, because it's their first Christmas here. The professor has a friend who comes after we do the decorating and stitches our name into them. Her mutation is that she can sew things really quickly. The kids call her Mrs. Claus"

"Oh, that's cute"

"Yeah, it is. Bobby likes this time of year as well. He puts icicles on the banisters of the stairs. It looks really good, though sometimes Pyro follows him when he's doing at and tries to melt them"

Matilda laughed, "Nice, so, what do you usually do on 'decoration day'?"

"I usually help Jean with the tree, I do the lower half of the tree, with the kids, and she does the top bit, and she levitates the decorations up there."

"Ah, and what does Logan usually help out with.

"He'll help Scott bring the tree inside, and get all the decorations out, and then they'll go and put the outside fairy lights on."

"Is that a good idea? They do seem to, you know, hate each other." Matilda quietly said. Rogue laughed.

"No, Logan hasn't tried to kill Scott in years. I mean, there were a few tense moments when Logan and I first came to the Mansion, but they're actually good friends. They just pretend to hate each other."

"Oh, okay then" Matilda laughed, switching on her TV and leaning against her bed as a Simpsons repeat came on.

XM XM XM XM XM

Matilda got up early the next morning, dressing warmly, before scurrying down the corridor to Rogue's room. Knocking on the door, Matilda waited, jumping slightly when she heard someone walking down the corridor, relaxing when she saw Logan.

"Hey, Logan. Looking forward to today?" she sweetly asked. He growled at her.

"Yes, thanks to you and Marie." He said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Matilda put her most innocent look upon her face.

"Me? What did I do? It was all Rogue, honest." She said, and Logan laughed.

"Whatever you say, Kid. It doesn't get you out of our revenge."

"Should I be scared, Logan" Matilda said, forcing a confidence she didn't feel into her voice. Logan laughed, seeing right through the disguise.

"I don't know if you should be, but you are." As he set off down the corridor, Rogue opened the door to her room. Matilda turned and faced her friend.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said, and Rogue nodded, having eavesdropped on their conversation. Closing her room door, they made their way down to the kitchen, and helped Storm cook breakfast. Carrying plates of toast into the dining room, Matilda was surprised to notice that all of he children were already up, eager faced at the prospect of putting up the decorations. She set down the toast on the two tables they were currently using, one for students and one for the adults, and sat in her seat, taking a piece of toast, and a couple of pancakes from the plate that Rogue had carried in. The other teachers began to arrive soon afterwards, slightly less eager faced than the younger occupants of the mansion.

After breakfast had been consumed, and cleaned up after, Jean, Rogue, Matilda, and the other adult members of the staff, with the exception of Logan and Scott, who had left halfway through breakfast to go and pick the tree, led the children to the living room, where Scott and Logan where putting the tree into place. The kids squealed in delight, causing Logan, and Matilda to a lesser extent, to wince due to their more sensitive hearing. Satisfied as to the tree's placement, Scott and Logan, followed by Bobby and John, went upstairs to collect the many large boxes of Christmas decorations.

Matilda looked up at the tree, awestruck. It was the biggest Christmas tree she had ever seen, save for the few she saw in shopping centres in Australia, and the one that was put up every year in a town near where she had grown up. She smiled, and felt Storm's hand on her shoulder.

"Feel at home?" Storm asked, and Matilda nodded.

"This is Home" she said. One of the elder girls put on a CD of Christmas carols as Logan and the others returned, loaded up with the heavy boxes. Setting them down carefully, they stepped back, letting Jean and Rogue open the boxes, shifting them around, so the box of ornaments for the tree was beside the tree, and the decorations for the children's dormitory doors were beside the stairs, the box of stockings was beside the wall they would hang them off, and the box of fairy lights was safely in Scott's arms. Scott and Logan hurried away, and Jean called the children to order.

"Okay, we're going to do this without going silly, okay?"

"Yes Jean" the chorused, and then she began to hand out decorations, with Storm and Rogue's assistance. As the children began to hang the decorations at their respective heights, Jean began to levitate baubles into place at the top of the tree, following a small girl's instruction. Grinning, Matilda joined them.

"Can I help?' she asked, and Jean nodded.

"Of course, Matilda" Jean smiled, guessing what Matilda was up to. Matilda looked at the remaining tree decorations, and picked out a small bell.

"Can you hold onto this for me?" she asked the girl, who nodded. Matilda grinned, and transformed into a sparrow, causing the girl to giggle. Opening her beak, Matilda picked up the bell by the string, and took off, fluttering her wings, until she reached an empty patch on the tree. Perching on one of the braches, she hung the bell, pushing it securely onto the branch to ensure it would not fall, before flying back down the tree to perch on the girls shoulder. A couple of the other children were giggling, and Rouge was laughing.

"Nice one, Hunter" she called out, and Matilda chirped back in reply, before receiving another ornament, and flying back up. In what seemed like no time at all, the tree was done, except for the star that went up the top. As was tradition, the professor removed it from its packaging, and passed it to the youngest child, who passed it to the next youngest, and so on, until it reached the adults. Usually, Rogue got it from the eldest student, and passed it to John, who passed it to bobby, who passed it to storm, who passed it to Jean who levitated it to the top of the tree. Instead, when Jean got it, she passed it to Matilda, who had changed into the form of the dove, whom flew it up the tree, perched upon the uppermost branches, and carefully set the star upon the top, checking it was straight, before flying back down, and returning to her usual form. The students cheered, and picked up the decorations for their dormitory doors. Grinning, Rogue grabbed Matilda's hand, and pulled her over to a box that contained the staff bedroom door decorations. They both loaded, up, and joined the student's hurrying up the stairs. They ran to the staff wing, passing Bobby and John, who were both already decorating their doors.

Bobby had a pale blue piece of Tinsel, that he had bordering his door, while John was using red and gold tinsel to create the illusion that the bottom of his door was on fire.

"Men are so unimaginative" she said to Rogue as they reached their respective doors. The spread out the decorations they'd got, and began to use sticky tape and glu tack **(see A.N**.) to attach the decoration's to the door. Down the corridor, Jean was decorating the door of the room she and Scott shared, and Storm was decorating her door. Grinning, Matilda flicked a decoration at rogue.

"We should decorate Logan's door for him, since he's busy doing the lights."

Rogue grinned, "It would be the nice thing to do, for him I mean."

"Exactly, that's what I thought." The pair had identical, mischievous, grins on their faces, and as they went back to decorating their doors, there was a playful glint in Matilda's eye that had not been there for many years.

**A.N. Since it is Christmas time, I thought I'd do some festive chapters, so here they are. There should be another one up before Christmas, but if not, Merry Christmas (or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas), and best wishes for the New Year.**

**You know what would be a good Christmas present for little old R.W.**

**Yep, REVIEWS look good under any tree. **

**R.W.**

**P.S. If you were wondering what Glu tack was, it's a sticky substance, similar to chewing gum in consistency, that is used to stick things up. It is sold in Australia, but I don't know how much of an international market it has, so just a little note just in case you were wondering what on earth I was going on about.**


End file.
